Digitally enabled mobile communication devices, including cellular telephones, so called “smart phones”, Java enabled phones and VoIP telephones (telephones which communicate through the “Voice over IP” protocol, also known as Internet telephones) are all able to communicate with a server. Unlike simple analog telephones, this ability to communicate with a server increases the variety and type of services, which may be offered through such devices.
One type of service that may be offered through digital mobile communication devices is the ability to receive data from a server. For example, if users wish to receive information about a particular contact, such users may receive such information through mobile communication devices connected to a server, which can update their “contact books” or stored information relating to a contact's telephone numbers. Receiving such data from a server may be accomplished by synchronization between a server and the mobile device.
Current data synchronization services that are offered by network operators through protocols as SyncML (Synchronization Markup Language) enable synchronization of contact information and other Personal Information Management (PIM) data (e.g., calendar, notes) between a mobile device and a server. However, a variety of data types may be communicated between the server and mobile communication device based on the synchronization technology. For example data such as media including but not limited to images, audio and video files, and messages including but not limited to SMS (Short Message Service), MMS (Multimedia Messaging Service), e-mails or the like may also be communicated using synchronization technology.
Mobile communication devices can be updated over-the-air with data that is either pushed to the device by network element or pulled by various clients that are installed on the device. Such data includes incoming text and multimedia messages, PIM data, such as calendar events, and content that is downloaded automatically. The distinct advantage of a mobile communication device is its mobility, providing a user to access this data “on the go”. However, the limitation of the mobility offered by mobile communication devices is their small interface both in the display and keyboard limitation. Therefore, communication with the mobile communication device interface is not always optimal or comfortable for reading and writing messages, viewing media or the like.